


Fear the Anger of a Gentle Man.

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Grandpa Tony and Grandma Pepper, Natasha Romanova Is Not a Robot... not anymore, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective "Mama Bear" Pepper Potts, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is a jerk, Tags May Change, for both Natasha and Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: “There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.”― Patrick Rothfuss, The Wise Man's Fear---------------------------------------------Peter has one big rule... he doesn't kill or do anything to let someone die due to his actions, or inactions.Nothing would cause him to break that rule...Right?---------------------------------------------Peter was taken a year ago by hydra. With the help of new SHIELD agent Yelena Belova, formerly of the Red Room, he escapes and call the team, to come pick them up.They arrive to find Peter and... to Natasha's surprise... Yelena.But to the entire team's surprise they see a small pink bundle in Peter's arms.In it is his 3 month old daughter, Mary Parker.Hydra took his sperm and fertilized an egg they had in storage to ensure Peter's cooperation.Which leads to the teams other surprise, when the hydra agents lose that leverage over Peter, he gets his revenge.--------------------------------------------Oh and Peter knows who the mother is... and he 'might' even know her.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Yelena Belova & Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Fear the Anger of a Gentle Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of torture, as well as a few other possibly uncomfortable situations, but I don't think it's graphic.
> 
> I plan on making this two chapters, but we've seen how good I am at planning that. ;-)
> 
> Rating due to language and the aforementioned uncomfortable situations.

Tony looked at the calendar, it has been one-year tomorrow that Peter was taken. They suspect it was Hydra, but they can’t find any trace of him, in any of the places they looked.

In a fit of desperation, Tony had involved the media, after 7 months of no word. Since then, it seems like every crazy or greedy person, in the New York area, has contacted the number with information about Peter. None of them even came close.

Tony and the team have stopped paying attention to the reports and FRIDAY has stopped giving an update more than once a week.

Suddenly FRIDAY spoke, “Boss, the dread pirate Fury sent a message, it reads ‘it’s really him.’”

“Huh?!” Tony’s gotten some strange messages from Nick Fury, but that has to be the strangest of all.

Suddenly FRIDAY spoke again, “Boss I’m getting a call from an unknown number on the private line. Shall I answer?”

Tony with nothing better to do says, “Sure go-ahead FRI, put it through and start a trace.”

“Hello? Mr. Stark?” a very familiar voice spoke.

“No, nice try whomever you are, but that won’t work on me. I know you are not Peter.”

“No wait, Mr. Stark it really is me, Peter. I was being held by hydra but managed to escape with SHIELD’s help, please I’m so very tired, can you please come get us? I have no idea where we are.”

FRIDAY interrupted, “Boss, voice analysis shows a 98% match for Peter. Plus, maybe this is what director Fury meant by his message?”

“Holy shit, you might be right…. Peter?”

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

“Oh, thank god, are you okay? Never mind I know you, how hurt are you?”

“I’m a little hurt but the medics looked me over, nothing life threatening. Please sir, we just want to come home.” Peter said sounding tired and worn out.

“We’re coming Peter, just hang on… We’ll be there in…” Tony trailed off having no idea where Peter has been.

“The Quinjet can make it in an hour and a half, he appears to be in the Canadian wilderness.” FRIDAY said.

“You heard FRIDAY, just hang on, we’ll be there.” Tony said quickly shutting off the equipment. Or trying, he’s in such a rush that FRIDAY has to properly shut it down, while she’s alerting the rest of the team, that Peter has been found and is requesting pickup.

Tony after a few minutes just let’s FRIDAY finish shutting everything down, since she’s doing a better job than he is anyway. He rushes to the Quinjet. He’s not surprised to see that Natasha has beaten him to it.

She has already started the warmup sequence. Shortly Clint, Sam, and Steve climb aboard suited up, just in case.

“I got a message from Fury telling me that ‘it’s really him,’ and then Peter called, I guess SHIELD helped him escape. He said he’s slightly hurt but that SHIELD medics have checked him out. He just wants us, to come pick him up.” Tony said not able to sit still.

“Where was he being held?” Steve asked.

“An hour and a half northwest, in the middle of the Canadian wilderness.” FRIDAY supplied.

Natasha and Clint sitting at pilot and co-pilot seats, but with it in autopilot they are mostly bored.

“So, are you glad to have your little spider back?” Clint asked.

Natasha’s old instinct was to deny it, but that was the black widow, that doesn’t have friends and people she cares about.

She realized after Peter was taken that she missed him and how much they did together, but she was so used to not showing anything that Peter never realized how much she’d grown to love spending time with him. She vowed that if they ever got him back, she wouldn’t hide how much he means to her. “Yes, I will.” She still has no idea what they are going to find.

It still hurts that she couldn’t find him, she spent as much time as Tony, searching every hydra rumor, shaking down every lead, sometimes with the team, sometimes with Clint, but a lot of times on her own.

Clint doesn’t comment on her lack of response, he knows she isn’t used to showing a lot of emotion, but he’d learned to read her a long time ago. He knows that of the team, Tony might be the only one more excited to have Peter back… and even then, Clint figures it would likely be a tie.

A ghost of a smirk crossed his face, at how far she’s come since he first met her. Peter more than any one member of the team is responsible for that change. Laura and the kids have commented, that this last year, Natasha has withdrawn into herself.

His family will be glad to have Peter _and_ _Natasha_ back.

Tony needing to work on something, is tinkering with a relay in his suit, that isn’t up to 100%. He’s smart enough to not mess with something vital to the suit, but he needs to keep his hands and mind busy. He’s got too many worries about what they will find, when they arrive.

He has FRIDAY play the call again, just to hear Peter’s voice.

It wasn’t until the 2nd time listening to it, that he realized Peter had said, “us” and “we”, meaning he’s not alone.

He wanted to ask the two SHIELD agents to see what they could find out, but since they are currently piloting the jet, he decided to wait.

He did mention to the rest of the team, that Peter might not be alone. He mentioned the wording Peter used during the call, and then for good measure had FRIDAY play the full call.

Steve then asked about seeing what SHIELD is saying, but both Natasha and Clint said that they would be at the site before they could find anything out. Besides it’s unlikely SHIELD would just leave Peter there by himself. SHIELD is still likely on site.

They decided to wait and see.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, for a couple members of the team. They started to descend to the location.

The Quinjet lands. After the ramp is down, the team walk out, only partially battle ready. They could see SHIELD teams moving in and out of the base. They didn’t seem to be on alert like they were dealing with the people in the base.

Tony had FRIDAY connect to the server and download the data.

They came to a halt when they spotted Peter and a blond woman about his age.

The rest of the team didn’t know who she is, until Natasha said, “Yelena?” her tone of voice was a mix of surprise and weariness.

However, that was short lived when they saw Peter stand up and turn. He had a small pink bundle in his arms.

“Uh, Peter…” Tony rendered speechless, could only try to ask.

“This is my daughter Mary.” Peter said as he walked up, he pulled back the blanket and they all saw a beautiful little girl with hazel eyes and reddish-brown hair. She yawned then went back to sleep.

The team looks Peter over, he has a SHIELD uniform on, that is two sizes too big for him. They can see, what looks like dried blood, around his neck and hands.

“Can we go, I’m tired and sore.” Peter said his tone suggesting as much.

“Do they need help, with anyone in there?” Steve asked, pointing to the base.

“No, there isn’t anyone left alive there.” Peter said softly, looking away.

“Oh, did they already take them away, to be interrogated?” Steve asked.

“No… there was nobody left to interrogate.”

“Oh… okay. SHIELD is usually better about getting to them, before they commit suicide. And there is always a few, that don’t take the cyanide pill…”

“No, it’s not that… SHIELD didn’t have a chance to try. They were all dead, before SHIELD arrived.”

Natasha thinking that Yelena did the killing, looked at her, “You killed an entire base full of hydra agents?”

Yelena glanced at Peter. She simply said, “no I didn’t”

Peter spoke again. “I killed them.”

You could hear a pin drop from the group as they all looked shocked at Peter.

“What, did you release a gas, or something?” Clint asked trying to make sense of the situation.

“No, I killed them all… with my own hands, they… lost their leverage over me, and I… took my revenge.” Peter responded, he still hadn’t looked back at the team and his voice is still soft and quiet.

Natasha not sure how to deal with the massive emotional bombshell, Peter had just dropped, turned to Yelena. “and you, what is your role in all this?”

“She’s the reason we were able to escape. She got rid of the leverage, and…” Peter said finally turning back to face the team. He doesn’t want the woman, who helped him save his daughter, to get in trouble. Yelena had told Peter, a little bit of her past, and how she’s connected to Natasha.

“What leverage?” Sam asked, he has been calling on his training, as a counselor, to put aside Peter’s shocking confession, in order to find out what’s going on.

“They had a small collar, with a bomb, on Mary’s neck. They threatened to kill her, if I misbehaved.” Peter said subconsciously pulling Mary closer.

“Do you know whose child it is?” Steve asked, assuming that they had kidnapped or gotten a child to use as leverage over Peter.

“Yeah, she’s mine.”

“No, I mean biologically…”

“I know, she’s mine biologically….”

Steve blurted out, “How?!”

Tony couldn’t help saying, “Cap, do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?”

Peter felt a ghost of a smile, cross his face, at the familiar snarky tone of Mr. Stark. It was one of the many things he missed from before. “They took my sperm, when I first arrived, and fertilized an egg, that they had in storage. They put her in an artificial womb. For nine months, they let me watch her grow from an embryo to a fetus. She is my daughter. Team meet Mary Parker. Mary Parker the team. Can we go now? She’ll be needing formula soon. I took what few supplies they gave me, but they are running out.” Peter picked up a small carryall bag that held Mary’s supplies and some things he didn’t want to lose.

“Uh yeah, let’s go.” Tony said.

They all started to walk back onto the jet, but Natasha looked at Yelena when she joined them. “Fury wanted me to go with you, in case you had questions.” That wasn’t the only reason she wanted to go, and it wasn’t just to have a reunion with her big sister.

She’s thankful for Natasha’s help, to break her out of the red room, but they had grown up as rivals and those habits are hard to break. So, while she has no desire to try and kill her.

She isn’t above a little bit of mental torment.

Peter just nods his head in agreement, he had been there when Fury told her to go with the team, when they arrived.

They all set down, the team taking off their gear, since it was not needed.

Sam and Clint took the stick this time. Natasha choosing to stick close to Peter and Yelena.

Just in case.

“Uh Peter, just tell FRIDAY what supplies you need for… Mary and she can get them delivered.” Tony said still distracted by what Peter had told them.

Peter gave him a small sad smile and nodded.

He walked over to where FRIDAY has a camera, knowing she can hear him from wherever he is, but he spent the last year, and especially, the last 3 months, keeping to himself. He told the AI what supplies and what Mary likes in terms of diapers and formula.

FRIDAY who is happy to have Peter back, is quick to assure him, that she will have them there, by the time they get back to the tower.

He went back to sit between Natasha and Yelena. Natasha looking distrustful at her, while Yelena sits there smugly looking back.

Natasha turns to Peter when he sits down. She doesn’t give into the impulse to reach out and touch him, like she wants to. She’s got experience dealing with people who are just getting out of long-term imprisonment and most times they don’t like to be touched.

“May I hold Mary?” Natasha asked.

“Sure, but she can sometimes get fussy if someone else holds her.” Peter said, it wasn’t a difficult choice. He’d fallen in love with Natasha months before he was taken, but knew she didn’t like him _that_ much, he assumes that she’s just glad he’s okay, they are after all friends.

He’s sure that soon she’ll go back to the same not quite, cold distant attitude she has always had with him. So, he will soak up her care and attention for as long as he can.

He gently shifts his precious bundle into Natasha’s awaiting arms.

Mary opens her eyes and looks up at Natasha, she seems to study the woman, then content with where she’s at, she went back to sleep.

Natasha felt a connection to the little girl right away. She assumes it’s because she’s Peter’s daughter, someone she cares about deeply.

Even if she never did a very good job of letting him know.

She turns to Peter, to see him, looking at both her and Mary, with a soft smile. “How old is she?”

“She’ll be 3 months, next week.” Peter said.

The blanket partially fell away from Mary’s head, and Natasha can see marks on her neck. All the way around it.

“That was where the bomb collar was, it wasn’t tight on her, but she couldn’t stand it. It always terrified me, when she would reach for it, and try to tug on it.” Peter said quietly. As he gently reached out to lightly touch the marks.

Natasha could hear the pain and fear in his trembling voice, and see it written on his face.

Natasha felt her heart ache at the pain, he and his daughter, went through. She also felt a cold rage that people would do that.

She reached out her other hand, to touch Peter’s face gently, when he looked up at her in surprise. She almost withdrew, but she could see he welcomed her touch. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.”

Peter just shook his head, “while the situation wasn’t ideal, I got Mary and she’s healthy. I would do anything for her.”

They heard a sharp intake of breath, they looked up to see Tony nearby, he is looking at Mary’s neck. “Those inhuman fucking bastards…” he muttered to himself. “I would have killed them all myself.” Tony finished.

Natasha knowing Tony wouldn’t ask, looked over at Peter, to see if he is okay with Tony holding Mary.

As a testament to how well they worked together, they started to be able to communicate without speaking, just by looking in each other’s eyes. That was one of many things, she missed, when her паук was gone.

He nods his head.

“Tony sit down, would you like to hold her?” Natasha asked Tony.

He didn’t want to intrude, but he did want to hold her, he considers Peter his son, so this is his granddaughter.

Not that he plans to say that to anyone yet.

Natasha carefully transfers Mary, to Tony’s arms, after Peter coaches him on how to hold her. He had gotten up to help the transfer.

“Mary, meet your grandpa Tony.” Peter said as she settled into Tony’s arms.

Tony looked up surprised at Peter.

Peter however was careful not to look at Tony, not sure how the older man would take it.

Realizing that, Tony looking back down at the little girl, who had opened her eyes again, at being moved. He said softly, “hello Mary, I’m your grandpa, I know that Pepper and I, are going to spoil you rotten.”

He reached out a finger to touch Mary’s cheek as her hand seem to get lose, she grabbed his finger and held on to it.

There was a click, and he looked up, to see Natasha had taken a picture, with her phone of the scene.

As they got closer to the tower, Steve came up to the little group. He’d stayed back, not wanting to intrude. But he wanted to meet the little girl as well. “May I hold her?”

Peter who had taken Mary back after Tony had held her for a while, looked up, he reluctantly nodded.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Steve, but they never really got along. Peter always assumed it was that he reminded Steve too much of himself at a young age.

Which Peter always found strange because that’s the reason Bucky seemed to latch on to Peter faster than anyone else.

Peter reminded Bucky of both he and Steve at a young age. So, all those protective big brother feelings Bucky had for Steve was subconsciously transferred to Peter.

Peter asked Steve to sit, and Peter got up to move towards him. He started to tell him the correct way to hold the infant, but Steve told him he knew how.

Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t as knowledgeable as he claimed, and even before Peter fully let go of Mary in Steve’s arms. Peter had to remind Steve, to support her neck.

After a minor adjustment, Steve had a proper hold of Mary and Peter let go and moved back.

Mary looked up but her face started to scrunch up, she doesn’t like where she’s at. She started to cry, Peter moved in to reach for her, but Steve knowing he could do it, told him to wait, he lightly juggled the baby shhing her to get her to stop crying. It didn’t help, she just got more upset.

Peter having had enough, he moved in and as gently as possible took Mary. Feeling kind of bad he said to Steve, “Sorry, she sometimes gets fussy around strangers, and it’s almost her nap time again.”

Then Peter sat back down, and Mary quickly calmed down at seeing her daddy.

Steve feeling a little put out, muttered that Tony and Natasha are strangers too.

Tony not bothering to be nice about it, told him, “I don’t know about Natasha, but Peter and I look similar, I could pass for his father. That might be why she wasn’t fussy around me, but Peter also said that she’s due for a nap.”

Steve had also been wondering why Mary was created. He finally asked.

“The hydra agents knew I’m to powerful for them, to fully control, by regular means. They knew the brainwashing wouldn’t work, due to my enhanced healing. So, they created Mary for two reasons, one to make sure I would always behave, and two if something happened to me, they would have someone, very powerful, they could mold and shape from the beginning.” Peter said quietly, that had caused a few nightmares for Peter, knowing what his daughter might have been subjected to, if they hadn’t escaped. “She was mostly to keep me in line, a sword of Damocles, over me.”

Fortunately for everyone they arrived at the tower. Peter was the last off, he’s still getting used to the fact that he’s back.

He smiled when he saw Pepper, she had been crying, when FRIDAY told her what had happened, she was so relieved that she cried. When FRIDAY showed her a picture of Mary, she became overjoyed.

Then FRIDAY sent her the video, of Tony holding Mary, and what he said. She burst into happy tears again, she asked Happy to make sure the baby supplies were in the penthouse, when they arrived.

Pepper couldn’t help it, she started to mentally plan for one of the guest rooms to be converted into a nursery. She knows that the room next to Peter’s, is empty. After FRIDAY told her about how Mary was used to keep Peter in line, she knew that it would be a while, before Peter felt comfortable letting Mary out of his sight.

Regardless of who it was that had her.

She walked up to Peter, and as soon as they were close enough, she gently put her arm around him, careful of his daughter, to place a lingering kiss on his forehead. Her eyes closed as she held the young man, that she considers her son, back in her arms.

She leaned back to look down. She gently ran her finger down the side of Mary’s face. “Hello Mary, I’m your grandma Pepper. I can’t wait to get to know you.”

She looked Peter over, she can see he’s far too thin, and his eyes while happy to see Pepper, have a haunted look that she’s seen in most of the rest of the team. Especially Bucky, and Clint, even times when Natasha would have that look. It shows that they’ve had to do things, they will have to live with.

That made Pepper want to cry again, but she’s cried enough this last year, mostly in the beginning.

“Come on, let’s get you both checked out, in medical. One of Dr. Cho’s staff started as a pediatrician. She has been briefed and is ready to check Mary out….” Pepper saw Peter wanted to say something, but she had anticipated him. “Yes, she is fine with you being there. They all realize that you won’t feel comfortable if Mary isn’t near you, for at least a while.”

Peter who had started to panic, at the thought of Mary being taken, even for just a moment.

However, he didn’t bother to hide his relief when Pepper told him they understand his need, to stay near Mary.

“Shh, Peter it will be okay.” Pepper said as she pulled Peter close, she felt her own relief, at finally having Peter back home. 

They both stopped and got what supplies Mary would need, diapers, formula, along with anything else Mary might need.

\--------------------------------

After FRIDAY received Peter’s list, she started the order, but then to make sure there wasn’t anything missing, she asked Pepper to check and make sure.

Pepper pulled up the list and added few things, then went to the website of a local store that FRIDAY is going to place the order. She wanted to pick out a few outfits, when she spotted a onesie that she hadn’t expected.

She immediately added it to the cart and started to giggle about it. She and FRIDAY add a couple of other random outfits, several avenger themed ones. Including Iron man, Black widow, and the Hulk.

\-------------------------------

Peter groaned when Pepper picked it up smirking. It was a little spider-man onesie. Red and blue with a spider-man mask on the front.

That made him wonder about spider-man’s absence. However, he decided to wait until later to ask. It’s not like he’s going to be patrolling anytime soon….

Peter wanted to hide the spider-man onesie as they went down to medical, but Pepper held on to it.

\----------------------------------------------------

Natasha took Yelena to one of the spare guest rooms. She knew that Yelena would be her responsibility while she’s in the tower. “Here you can get cleaned up, I’ll see if I can get you some clean clothes that fit…” Natasha stopped, she’d waited long enough. “What happened?”

Yelena knew how impatient her sister can get when it comes to this kind of situation. “That is Peter’s story to tell.” Then with a slight smirk she added, “He really is kind of cute, I like him….”

Natasha’s reaction was swift, “You stay away from him.” Her voice was low and cold.

“ _My… my…_ sister, are you jealous?” Yelena said smugly knowing that was what she’d say.

“No of course not, he’s too good for you.” Natasha countered.

“Not sure if I would agree, at least not after what happened today. Did you know there were over 50 agents in the base?” Yelena paused to gauge Natasha’s mood. “They did a really good job, of teaching him how to kill.”

“And how long where you there, undercover, while he and his daughter, were going through that hell?” Natasha ignored her sisters obvious attempt to goad her.

Yelena dropped her smug look, “I was sent there last week by SHIELD, we didn’t know that Parker was there. I didn’t know who he was at first, but as soon as I made contact with SHIELD, and got them a picture, Hill and Fury themselves took over the op, and getting Parker and his daughter out safely, became their top priority. There was a plan to send in a team, but I had to move up the timetable. Hydra had been informed about SHIELD’s plan, and they were talking about either killing them, or moving them both. I snuck in and got the remote to the bomb collar, and then snuck into his room. I had briefly talked to him two days before. I told him what they were planning. I then pulled out the remote and disarmed the collar. Parker gently took it off his daughter, then a look of fury crossed his face and he literally destroyed it. He then told me to stay, and he stalked out of the room. I heard screams and shots fired not long after. A couple of agents tried to get the baby, to either stop Parker or kill her, but I protected her.” She stopped, for a second. “When he came back, I had contacted SHIELD and the team that was en route was updated. They arrived about 45 minutes before Parker called you. The rest of the story is Peter’s to tell.”

Natasha once again nearly speechless. She can always tell when Yelena is lying, and Natasha knows she’s not. More on instinct than anything else she turned but pausing at the door. She looked up, “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, agent Romanoff?”

“Don’t let Yelena snoop around. Let me know if she tries.”

Both Yelena and FRIDAY spoke at the same time.

“Ah, sister… where is the trust?” “Of course, agent Romanoff.”

Natasha turned back, to look at Yelena, she’s grateful that Yelena, helped Peter and his daughter come back to her, but she still has the same distrust of her, that Yelena has of Natasha. They both know it. “Get cleaned up, take a nap, relax whatever, if you’re hungry ask FRIDAY she can have something brought to you.”

With that Natasha left, she headed to Peter’s room. Peter would need a change of clothes, and he might like the soap and shampoo and conditioner from his shower.

They had kept his room the same. It had become a shrine, of sorts.

Natasha had found herself in his room more times then she cared to count. It didn’t help that his room was… is right next to hers.

Having everything she thinks he’ll need for himself. She heads towards medical.

As she arrived at medical, she saw that the rest of the team along with Pepper and Bucky, was waiting in the waiting room. They told her that Peter and Mary are getting checked out, and the staff asked them to wait outside, when they started to hover too much.

Before she could enter, Pepper stopped her, she handed her the onesie, with a smirk she said, “Peter _forgot_ to take this with him.”

Natasha just nodded her own smile a mix of a smirk and soft smile at how cute it is, then went in, when the nurse started to stop her, she simply held up Peter’s clothes and shower supplies.

The nurse had been around from before, there had always been an unwritten rule that when it comes to Peter, nothing was really off limits to Natasha.

The nurse just pointed her to the exam room.

Natasha, relieved that she didn’t get kicked out right away, headed to the room.

Natasha knocked, then when she heard Peter say, “come in” she opened the door. She saw Peter still in the SHIELD uniform, standing near a doctor who is checking Mary.

Natasha set his stuff on the bed, in the room. But she held on to the onesie. She found herself slightly giggling when Peter spotted it in her hand, and she heard him groan.

She walked over to stand next to Peter, relishing the fact that he’s come back to her. She looked down to see Mary watching them both as the doctor, checked her out.

“Peter, I brought your stuff, to take a shower and change.” She told him softly. She eyed the dried blood still on his neck.

Peter saw her look and shied away.

Natasha knowing, he feels guilty, she gently put her hand on his cheek to turn his head, so he is looking at her, she spoke softly, but firm. “You did what you had to do, to protect your daughter and yourself. I’m proud of you.”

Peter not sure what to make of that, or the way Natasha is acting. This seems beyond just being glad a friend is back. However, he doesn’t want to look at it to deeply. He nods slightly, then turns back to see what the doctor is doing with Mary.

The doctor knowing how skittish Peter is, made sure to let him know everything she’s doing.

She saved the blood draw for last. Knowing that it would be a tough situation. “The last thing I need to do is draw some blood to make sure everything is okay.” The doctor looked at Peter, letting him know.

Peter knew it was coming, but still he felt a little bit of panic.

Natasha put her arm around Peter and reminded him to breathe.

Peter subconsciously leaned into her touch, a fact that was not lost on Natasha, and it gave her hope.

Peter just did as Natasha told him, he took a deep breath, then steeling his nerves, he looked at the doctor, thankful that she looks nothing like the so-called doctors at the base. He nodded.

The doctor’s thankful that Natasha is here, to support him. She picked up Mary and gave him to Peter. “Here, you hold her, while I do it. Don’t worry, I’ve had plenty of practice.” She tried to help him keep from panicking as much as possible. “I imagine she won’t like it too much, but I’ll be very quick.”

Peter just softly said “thank you.” He meant the whole thing, not just reassuring him, but being understanding about him hovering.

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room to get the necessary equipment.

She came back to see Peter and Natasha looking down at the baby. Soft smiles on both their faces. She almost hated to interrupt but the sooner she got done, the better.

She softly cleared her throat to let them know she’s back.

Neither Peter nor Natasha jumped. Both knew she is there, and are too well trained, to be surprised like that.

The doctor still explaining every step, made quick work of drawing Mary’s blood. As expected, she didn’t like it and made her displeasure known.

However, after it was over, she calmed down quickly, knowing she’s safe in her daddy’s arms.

“Okay, I’m done, I’ll run all the tests we need to. Dr. Cho wanted me to remind you, she still needs to check you out, but she said you could take a shower first, if you want.” With that the doctor left, with the vial of blood.

Peter grabbed Mary’s stuff; he’d noticed that she needs her diaper changed. Having become quite an expert in the last 3 months he made short work of the dirty diaper. “She’ll need a bath either tonight or in the morning. I didn’t see any baby soap or shampoo.” Peter said. More to say something. He’s still unsure what to make of how Natasha’s reacting to all this.

He sighed as he picked up the onesie and put Mary in it. He picked her up and held her close.

“There is a bottle of both, with the rest of Mary’s things, in the common room.” FRIDAY said quietly, she didn’t want to startle the baby.

“Okay, thanks FRIDAY. I’ll get it later.” Peter said, it had been so long that he’d forgotten what it is like to have the AI. “I should go take a shower….” He added, he paused thinking about the situation. He’d always cleaned up with her in the bathroom, but that wasn’t just because he didn’t want her away from him. He looked over at Natasha, thinking hard.

Natasha remained quiet she could tell that Peter was considering something but didn’t want to push.

“Would you… be willing to watch her?” He quietly asked.

To say Natasha is surprised by the question would be an understatement. “Are you sure? I mean I would be happy to, but I understand you want to keep her close, even here where it’s safe….”

“I, uh, I trust you, I know you will protect her….”

Without any hesitation she said, “with my life.”

Peter swallowed hard a time or two then nodded. “I, I’ll be right back.”

Natasha took Mary from Peter, she put her hand on Peter’s cheek. “We’ll stay right here.” She said to let him know she understands, and they will be nearby.

Peter’s look of relief that just confirmed for Natasha that, that was the right answer. He brushed the fine baby hair off Mary’s forehead. Then he turned grabbing the stuff, Natasha brought for him. He went into the in-suite bathroom.

Natasha heard the shower turn on less than a minute later.

She looked down at Mary and saw that she was looking up at her. She had a smile, that warmed Natasha’s heart. It would have killed Natasha if Mary didn’t like her. Natasha brought Mary closer and kissed her forehead.

Mary softly laughed, as she reached for Natasha’s red hair.

Natasha daftly moved her hair, out of Mary’s reach. She’d been around enough babies to know that once they get a grip on someone’s hair it’s next to impossible to get it out of a baby’s grip. Natasha put her finger up and Mary grabbed it putting it in her mouth to gnaw on it.

Natasha was so focused on Mary as they looked at each other that she didn’t hear the shower shut off and Peter open the door. He’d taken a longer shower then he’d been allowed in the last year, and the water is actually warm. Still he couldn’t take as long a shower as he wanted to.

He felt warmth in his heart, at seeing two of the most important women, in his life. Getting to know each other.

He quietly walked towards them. He smiled at the soft smile Natasha had, when she looked up at Peter. She started to hand her back to him, when he shook his head no. “I’m sure Dr. Cho would prefer my arms empty when she examines me.”

“Here, I’ll go get her, then come back. I’ll be glad to hold her while Dr. Cho is here, if you want.” Natasha had automatically started to come up with a plan, but she realized that this is Peter’s life, she can’t plan it.

However, he didn’t mind. He just nodded, “that’s fine with me.”

Peter took Mary back, and sat on the bed as Natasha went to go get Helen.

Dr. Cho and a nurse came in, she looked over at Peter and said, “do you want the nurse to hold Mary?”

“No, Natasha can, I don’t mind if she stays.” Peter told her.

Natasha felt warmth at Peter’s request. She wouldn’t have been offended if he had not wanted her around.

Dr. Cho not at all surprised. She’d seen how Natasha and Peter where around each other before he was taken. “May I see her? I haven’t had the chance to meet her yet?”

Peter, finally feeling relaxed gave her as close to his easy smile as he’d shown in almost a year. He stood up and let Helen take Mary.

Helen, softly smiled at the little girl, “she is absolutely beautiful, and thankfully seems very healthy. They are still finishing testing her blood. But so far no problems.”

Peter released a breath at that, he’d been worried about her, not that anything was specifically wrong, but still she hasn’t had a normal childhood. And he had no ideas if the so-called doctors had done anything to her.

Helen was paying attention to Mary, so she didn’t pick up on the relaxing of his body in relief. However, Natasha did, and she once again felt cold rage at hydra. She would have killed them all herself.

Helen gave Mary to Natasha after a few minutes. Then she let her doctor side out. She examined Peter, then had FRIDAY scan him the best she can. Normally Dr. Cho would have Peter in one of the scanners. However, she decided that she will wait until another time when Peter is more comfortable.

“What I can tell you are underweight, a bit malnourished, but thanks to your enhanced healing I suspect there isn’t anything a good night’s sleep won’t fix. I’m going to recommend that you stay here tonight just for observation. Then if there are no problems, which I don’t anticipate you can be released in the morning.” Dr. Cho proclaimed. “We have a bassinet that we will bring in here for Mary. I also imagine that there are several people still waiting in the waiting room that would be eager to see you both.”

Peter actually forgot that the team and Pepper is waiting. He needs to ask about Aunt May. However, given that she’s not shown up and nobodies mentioned her, Peter’s putting off any bad news.

“That’s fine. Thanks Dr. Cho.” Peter said he feels himself starting to fully relax now.

Natasha got up to give Mary back to Peter. “I’ll go get them.”

Natasha headed out to the waiting room. She found them all waiting. She laughed to see Tony holding a little baby bathtub. Pepper had the baby soap and shampoo. They looked like expecting grandparents. “Peter and Mary seem to be fine, but Dr. Cho wants to keep them overnight to be sure. Peter says you can come in now.”

None of the team was surprised when Natasha didn’t come back to join them in the waiting room.

“I talked to Laura she’s glad that Peter’s safe and was overjoyed about Mary, I’m to get pictures for her.” Clint said.

“I figured.” Natasha said smiling. She feels like she can breathe now, everything is right now.

How happy and relaxed Natasha is, was not lost on the others.

Natasha led them into Peter’s room. There is a little pink bassinet set up near the bed. “Dr. Cho took Mary’s formula to make her a bottle.” Peter said as they all walked in.

Pepper headed straight for Peter and Mary. Peter smiled at the impatient look on her face. “Come here meet your granddaughter.”

Natasha took the stuff in Pepper’s hands.

Peter transferred Mary into Pepper’s arms. She sat beside Peter on the side of the bed. She made sure that Mary could see Peter if she got fussy. However, Mary just looked up at the new person and didn’t make a peep.

“She likes to gnaw on fingers.” Natasha told her. “and watch out for hair grabbing.”

Pepper smiled, “I know, I have a nephew that is a couple of years old now. But I still remember when he was this age.”

After a while, Clint started to playfully whine, that he’s not gotten a chance to see her.

After they laughed, Pepper transferred Mary into Clint’s arms. Him being a father to several children already knows what he’s doing.

He got her laughing and patting his cheek. He had handed Natasha his phone for her to get pictures. She took several of Clint and Mary, and a few that had Peter in it, so Laura could see that Peter’s okay. She sent them to her.

A few minutes later his phone chimed and Natasha looking at it, just started to laugh. When Clint asked, she said, “Laura said Mary is adorable, but to tell Clint not to get any ideas. We already have enough.”

As the rest of the room chuckled, Clint playfully pouted at her, which Natasha was quick to take a picture of. She sent that with the message of ‘I just told him what you said.’

About that time a nurse came in the Mary’s bottle. Clint knowing better, gave her back to Peter, so he could feed her.

Clint got up from the bed. Peter concentrated on watching Mary drink from the bottle.

Steve asked, “can you tell us what happened?”

Peter felt his good mood darken slightly. The fact was not lost on the others.

However, Peter knew it was coming.

“When I was taken, they kept me blindfolded and secured in some sort of bindings that I couldn’t break. When I arrived at the base, they tried to brainwash me, but from what I had gathered, they didn’t expect it to work. They seem to know a lot about my powers. As expected, the chair didn’t work on me. I could already feel my healing correcting the lies the machine tried to put in my head. That fucking hurt though.” Peter added, he didn’t recall screaming in pain that loud before. “They moved on and put me in a cell that would become my home for the next year. They spent the first day experimenting to see how long their gas would last on me. One of those times I woke up strapped down to a table and they were in the process of extracting my sperm, as well as blood and bone marrow. I take it back them extracting my bone marrow without anesthetic or any kind of painkiller, hurt more than my healing fixing the brainwashing. I did pass out and woke up again shivering and cold in my cell, naked. When they realized I was awake, they threw a simple coverall in along with some slop that I think is supposed to be food. However, I was so hungry from my enhanced healing that I forced myself to eat the pasty unappetizing stuff, then put on the clothes. It went like that for I think was a few days. They kept me in my cell and the ‘feeding’ was at random times, to keep me off balance.”

Mary finished her bottle and Pepper grabbed a spit rag for Peter. She’d been on the verge of tears since Peter started speaking. She would have preferred to hold Mary and concentrate on her, but she knows that Peter needs to have her in his arms. She helps keep him from getting to lost in the memoires.

Peter smiled as he took the rag and shifting Mary to his shoulder, he gently patted her, soon a big burp was heard. The rest of the room needing a break from the heavy topic laughed at how loud it was.

Peter continued speaking as he kept patting her to make sure she’d gotten all her gas out. “Eventually they gassed me again and when I woke up, I was secured to some sort of wheelchair. They took me into a lab, I figured this is where they start to dissect me. I was only half right, they would do that, but not that moment. They lead me to a machine that had a tank full of fluid. They told me that it’s an artificial womb and they told me their plan that the embryo that was growing would be used to keep me in line. They told me they fertilized an egg they had in storage with my sperm. They told me that they would let me watch it grow so that I would form a strong bond and do exactly what they told me, if not then my child would suffer the consequences.” Peter stopped, Mary was done being burped, so he cradled her holding her to him feeling himself calm down in Mary’s scent, it’s a unique mix of himself and her mother, along with her own baby scent.

The rest of the room is completely silent. Peter stopped talking for a few minutes, just holding Mary close to him.

Eventually he continued. “After a few days, they stopped gassing me to get me out of the room. They knew I would behave; they could already tell I had a bond with this small clump of cells forming my daughter. However they started to eventually experiment on me, seeing how my powers work…” Peter took his free hand and opened and closed his fist a few times in remembrance of how they cut off the skin of his palm to see how he’s able to stick to any surface.

“They would spend a few days experimenting on me, then they would let me have a day of ‘rest’ which was spent sitting in front of the artificial womb, to make sure my bond remained strong.” Peter kept rocking Mary in his arms, but she’s well and truly out for the night.

“They made sure I only got enough nutrients to survive, as well, to make sure I stayed under their control.”

“I still recall at about 3 weeks I could start to see her developing. It was almost 4 weeks, when I first heard her heartbeat. After another week they didn’t experiment on me as much. I guess they had gotten, all the information, they thought they could. Instead they would take me to the gym, and I would get combat training. Lethal combat training.” Peter said.

“I… I had such a hard time then… I could hand them experimenting on my, as much as it hurt, I could handle the pain. But they wanted me to kill. They would take homeless people and force us to fight. I… the first time I killed… I puked right there in the gym, I told myself, that I had to protect my child. At that point I wouldn’t have cared if they killed me for disobeying, but I wouldn’t let any harm come to my child. That became my mantra, ‘this is for my child, this is for my child.’” Peter was almost shaking at this point.

Natasha couldn’t take it, she quickly sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms careful of Mary, she softly whispered what reassurances she could, reminding him that it’s over, and his daughter is safe from them. She could feel his tears on her shoulder, and she knew that both of them weren’t the only ones with tears in their eyes.

She looked up to see Pepper had buried her face in Tony’s shoulders they both were crying. Sam, Clint, and Bucky were all a mix of rage and sadness. Even Steve looked a little pail at what Peter had been telling them.

A little bit later, Dr. Cho and the same doctor that checked on Mary knocked on the door and came in. FRIDAY must have told them what was going on, because neither of them were surprised to see how distraught the people in the room are.

“We’ve finished testing her blood. She is perfectly healthy.” Dr. Cho said hoping that good news would brighten the mood a little.

“Thank god…” Tony said.

Peter, looking down at Mary with a smile added, “I’ll bet it’s due to her mother’s genes.”

Steve picked up on that. “Do you know who the mother is?”

“Yes, they told me who’s egg it was, they used.” Peter said.

“Who is it?” Steve asked.

“I, uh I’m not ready to say yet.”

“Do you know her?”

Before Peter could answer, FRIDAY spoke, “agent Romanoff you wished to be informed if Yelena Belova attempted to, as you put it, snoop around.”

Natasha growled softly under her breath, she wiped the tears away and then leaned over to kiss Peter’s forehead. She then got up to go track her down.

Bucky, knowing that Peter’s not ready to say who the mother is, asked why they chose her.

“They chose her egg because she’s powerful in her own right.” Peter answered, he already missed Natasha’s precense by his side.

“Oh, then I guess you will be contacting Wanda.” Steve said sure that’s who it is.

Peter looking confused asked, “Why would I contact Wanda?”

“She’s the mother, she deserves to know….”

Peter took a deep breath, “first of all, I just said I wasn’t ready to contact the mother. Second, it wasn’t Wanda’s egg… Wanda isn’t the mother.”

Steve undeterred, pushed on, “is it someone else from hydra?”

“No, she was never in hydra.” Peter said just answering the question since Steve seems determined to get his answers.

Clint asked, even though he’s not happy about Steve pushing the issue, “you said was… is she dead?”

“No, she’s alive, she was part of another organization, but she left... escaped. After that hydra took over that organization, including her eggs.”

“But…” Steve still wanting answers started to ask.

“Oh, for the love of god, stop Steve, Peter just got back, why are you badgering him for the mother’s name?” Bucky said, having had enough of Steve pushing Peter.

“I, I just thought she should be contacted.” Steve said feeling chastised by Bucky.

“And maybe in a few days we well, but for god sakes, it’s not even been a full day. Give Peter a break.” Bucky told him.

Suddenly Dr. Cho spoke, they had forgotten she was still in the room. “Okay I’m going to put a stop to this, visiting hours are over. My patient doesn’t need that kind of stress. You can continue to _interrogate_ him tomorrow.” She looked directly at Steve with an unhappy look on her face.

Pepper her own look of anger spoke as well, “I agree, it’s time for bed.” Her face then softened as she turned towards Peter and she walked over to kiss him on the forehead then leaned down to kiss Mary’s forehead as well. “Goodnight you two, we’ll see you in the morning. We’ll have a nice big breakfast, so you can start to put those pounds back on.

They left the room leaving only Dr. Cho. “I’m going to hook up an IV of nutrients for you over night, that should help, plus in the morning I don’t want you to eat to much, your body isn’t used to having plenty of food, and if you gorge on too much, it could set you back.”

Dr. Cho stepped out to get the IV bag.

Peter put Mary in the bassinet. He stood there watching her until Dr. Cho came back in with two bags. “I’m also going to give you a light dose of sedative as a sleep aid….” Helen held up her hand when Peter started to object. “You need sleep, this is only a light dose, enough to let you hopefully sleep without nightmares. However, you will still be able to wake up if Mary needs you. I don’t do this lightly, but your body needs the rest. You should be able to relax here now that you are safe at home. Please, Peter trust me.”

Peter trusting her, just reluctantly nods.

After Peter’s settled, she hooks up the bags to the IV machine that controls the rate. “See, I’m setting it to a very low dose. Just enough to help you sleep but not so deeply that you can’t wake up.” She pointed it out to him.

Peter nods and softly tells her thanks.

Helen smiles and then finishes tucking him in to the bed. “Sweet dreams, Peter. You and Mary are safe now.”

She turned off the light and shut the door.

It wasn’t long before Peter is out like a light.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Steve found Sam and asked him to help take care of something.

Sam, frown slightly at the tone of voice that Steve had, but agreed.

“I’m worried about Peter having nightmares. I think we should give him a sedative to help him sleep.” Steve said as they walked towards medical.

“Oh, okay, I guess, but that should really be something that Dr. Cho does…”

“I know, but she’s already mad at me, I don’t want to bother her, if she’s still here.” Steve knows she went home for the night.

They quietly made their way into Peter’s room.

Sam looked at the IV machine then said, “looks like they already have him on a light dose.”

“Oh good, we should increase it, you know how strong nightmares can be.” Steve reasoned.

“Are you sure? I mean, he’s pretty peacefully asleep right now…”

“I know, but if he has a nightmare, it could scare Mary if he wakes up screaming.” Steve walked over to see the machine. “How do I increase the dose?”

“I, uh… I’m not sure…”

“It’s okay, I’ll just do a little bit more, just to help.” Steve said, pushing past Sam’s reluctance.

“You push this button, once.” Sam said pointing to the up arrow on the second port.

“Okay, hey will you check on Mary? Make sure she’s in the right position? I think I read somewhere that babies need to be on their back.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam went over.

Steve pushed the up button several times, the significantly increasing the dose. He’s trusting that the machine won’t give Peter to much. He just wants to get Mary out of the room without waking Peter up. He then took the restraints attached to the bed, and quickly attached them to Peter’s arms. He’s sure that in Peter’s sedated state he wouldn’t be able to break out of them. He doesn’t want to do it, but it’s for his and Mary’s own good.

“Okay, let’s go.” Steve said.

Sam turned to head for the door when he looked back, Steve walked to where Mary’s at and picked her up. “What are you doing?” Sam asked his voice sharp.

“I’m going to keep an eye on Mary, for Peter.” Steve said.

“That’s what the FRIDAY is for, we can always get Pepper or Tony to watch her….” Sam started to say as he followed Steve out of the room.

Mary woke up from being jostled around. She saw a stranger and started to whimper.

“Hey, you’re scaring her, let me have her.” Sam said.

“No, I’ve got her, she’s going to have to get used to being around me.” Steve said.

“Why, Peter is the one to decide that…”

“No, I’m taking Mary for her protection. Peter isn’t fit to care of her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very nice to Steve Rogers, because honestly I wasn't ever a fan of the MCU version. But here I needed someone to fill the roll that Steve did, by being the bad guy that thinks he's right. 
> 
> Even when he's wrong.


End file.
